Despertador
by HiromiHatake
Summary: Todo había sido culpa de Tsunade. Del sake de Tsunade. SasuNaru


* * *

Como siempre, este fic fue ideado, perfeccionado, escrito y corregido a medias con Aeris, asi que este fic tambien le pertenece a ella.

**Disclaimer:** **Naruto **sigue sin ser nuestro, **pertenece al señor Kishimoto.**

* * *

Despertador

Uchiha Sasuke no se consideraba a sí mismo una persona "madrugadora". De hecho, por las mañanas su inteligencia y su capacidad del habla se veían reducidas drásticamente. Solo una taza de café recién hecho muy cargado resucita al Uchiha Sasuke eficaz, inteligente, frio y sarcástico que todos conocemos.

Así que, cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos y se encontró en una cama que no era la suya, en una habitación desconocida y con un techo que no era el suyo, su mente recién despertada tuvo una reacción bastante idiota.

-¿Por qué han cambiado mi techo?

Y entonces, algo que había debajo de las sabanas, que tampoco eran suyas, se revolvió y una cabeza rubia, tampoco suya, salió de entre ellas. La cabeza se quedó mirando el techo fijamente. Entonces, miró a Sasuke.

-No es tu techo. Es mi techo. Y esta igual que siempre- dijo, y después se volvió a meter entre las sabanas.

Tras inspeccionar el techo de nuevo, Sasuke decidió que el bulto tenía razon y se volvió a tapar con la sabana. Pero de repente el bulto se destapó, destapándole a él también, dejándolos a los dos como sus respectivas madres los trajeron al mundo. El moreno se miró detenidamente, a la vez que su mente descubría que había algo que no encajaba.

-¿Qué hago yo desnudo?- preguntó Sasuke.

-¿Y a mí me lo preguntas?- respondió el bulto.

Esa respuesta no le hizo gracia a Sasuke, y miró mal al bulto, que tras unos momentos de alta actividad neuronal, su cerebro identificó como Uzumaki Naruto, el asesor informático de la empresa donde trabajaba.

-Uzumaki, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eh…-el chico miró a su alrededor unos minutos antes de responder.-Porque esta es mi casa.

-Hn… Uzumaki, ¿Sabes qué hago yo aquí?

-No. ¿Pero, porque me duele la cabeza, y el culo…?-dijo Uzumaki mientras se sobaba la parte de la espalda dónde esta perdía su bonito nombre.

-Yo que sé.- Le respondió Sasuke mientras seguía mirándolo.-Yo estoy pegajoso.- Añadió pasándose la mano por el abdomen- Necesito un café. Y una ducha.

El bulto, ahora alias Uzumaki Naruto, lo miró de arriba abajo, y después se miró a el mismo, mientras su rostro se ponía más y más pálido.

-Ja, ja, ja, no te lo vas a creer, Uchiha, pero creo que "lo" hemos hecho.

-¿El que hemos hecho?- el chico le miró raro, como si lo que acabara de preguntar la cosa más estúpida del mundo. Su cerebro, tras decirle que la pregunta que acababa de formular sí que era estúpida, sugirió que quizá Uzumaki se refería a el acto, o a follar, o hacer el amor, o quizá a jugar al teto. Cualquiera de esas posibilidades. Y Sasuke, tras semejante revelación, dijo lo que todo el mundo hubiera dicho si se hubiera encontrado en su situación.

-Oh, vaya.

-…

-… Necesito un café…

-Yo también-dijo Uzumaki tras pasarse la mano por el pelo.-Todo esto es por culpa de Tsunade y su maldito sake.

La mente de Sasuke tardó veinte segundos en analizar esa frase, y lo hizo a fases:

• Tsunade: Tu ex-jefa. Se jubiló ayer y montó una fiesta. Invitó a todo el mundo.

• Sake: Bebida alcohólica. Ayer bebiste bastante. Eso explica tu dolor de cabeza.

• ¿Por qué es culpa de Tsunade?: Tú estabas en la fiesta de Tsunade. Tú bebiste sake.

Uzumaki también estaba y también bebió sake. Acabasteis los dos borrachos, y por alguna razón, que se perdió en la borrachera, acabasteis en su casa haciéndolo. Y ahora estás en su cama, y con resaca.

Tras semejante esfuerzo mental, la mente de Sasuke se tomó un descanso, así que Sasuke tuvo que enfrentarse solo a la misión de compartir las conclusiones sobre cómo habían llegado los dos a esta situación. Pero al parecer Uzumaki había llegado a la misma conclusión antes que él y no hubo que hacer mucho esfuerzo.

-Fantástico, me he acostado con mi superior- dijo el rubio en un susurro- Bueno, al menos no hemos acabado en casa de Orochimaru, o en un descampado, o en un callejón o algo, ¿Eh, Uchiha? Y menos mal que es domingo, porque son las diez y media… -añadió cuando miró el reloj que descansaba en la mesilla.-No me gustaría llegar tarde y dar mala impresión al nuevo jefe.

Todo aquello lo había dicho casi de carrerilla, y la mente de Sasuke se vio sobrecargada ante el discurso, así que decidió volver a usar la técnica de las fases para analizar los contenidos.

• ¿"Superior"?: Uzumaki es el asesor informático. Tú eres el supervisor de la planta en la que trabaja. Le mandas, eres su jefe.

•Orochimaru: El jefe del almacén. Obsesionado con las serpientes. Sabe hacer vudú. Relacionarse con él es malo. Muy malo.

•Domingo: Día festivo que tuvo sus inicios en…

Uzumaki se levanto del colchón antes de que la mente de Sasuke pudiera llegar a más, rompiéndole el hilo de pensamiento. El rubio cojeaba un poco, y se seguía sobando el culo mientras murmuraba cosas como "Por qué siempre a mí me toca ser el de abajo, es que no lo entiendo", se giró y lo miro de nuevo, como si se hubiera olvidado de él.

-Me voy a dar una ducha.- Aclaró antes de seguir caminando hacia una puerta que había casi delante de la cama.

-Eh, yo también quiero ducharme.

El rubio lo miro con expresión incalificable.- En esta casa solo hay una ducha, Uchiha- Sasuke hubiera jurado que lo escuchó murmurar niño pijo antes de seguir hablando, pero no le prestó atención.- Después mientras te duchas haré el desayuno- Uzumaki cerró la puerta del baño después de entrar en el baño.- ¿Qué prefieres?-Se escuchó el agua correr dentro de la ducha.- ¿Zumo, leche, té…?

-Café, café bien cargado.

-Muy bien. – El agua tardó como dos minutos en parar. Se podía escuchar como Uzumaki revolvía algo detrás de la puerta, pero enseguida salió del baño vestido con unos pantalones de pijama y una camiseta en la que ponía: "Come to the dark side, we have cookies". Hubo un momento en que los dos se quedaron en silencio mirando la camiseta.

- Uchiha, ¿Quieres que te deje ropa?

-No, ya usaré la de anoche.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó el rubio después de echar un vistazo al rastro de ropa arrugada que se perdía en la puerta de la habitación.

-Hn, no me importa ir arrugado.

-Como quieras.- Uzumaki abrió la puerta de la habitación para salir, pero no se movió. Se giró y volvió a mirar a Sasuke. - ¿Los calzoncillos también?

-Uh. Casi mejor no.- Uzumaki abrió el armario y tras rebuscar un poco, le tiró algo a la cabeza.

- Ahí van unos limpios… ah, y una toalla.

-De acuerdo.- el moreno se quitó los calzoncillos de la cabeza, se levantó, cogió la toalla que le ofrecía el rubio y entro en el baño.

Si es que se podía llamar baño, porque no había ni bañera ni bidé. Tan solo una pequeña mámpara de ducha, un váter y una pica.

Mientras se duchaba, escuchó como Uzumaki ponía la radio. Salió de la ducaha, se secó, se puso los calzoncillos prestados y salió al cuarto de Uzumaki para buscar su ropa. Salió de la habitación siguiendo el rastro de ropa en busca de su corbata y pudo comprobar que el resto de la casa iba a juego con el baño, ya que la sala de estar y el comedor compartían estancia, y podía ver la puerta de salida de la casa desde donde estaba. Y lo único que separaba la cocina de la sala de estar-comedor era la media pared donde estaba la radio que había escuchado desde el baño.

-Siéntate mientras se acaba de calentar la cafetera- escuchó la voz del rubio desde la cocina.- ¿Quieres una aspirina para la resaca?

Despues de acabar de abrocharse los botones de la camisa, Sasuke asintió y cogió la pastilla que le tendía Uzumaki. Después de tomársela, sin agua, porque él lo valía, se quedó mirando la cafetera, tal y como hacia el rubio.

-¿Sabes, Uchiha?

-¿Hn?

-Creo que nadie tiene la culpa de este incidente.

-¿Incidente.. ah, te refieres al polvo?- Uzumaki asintió.- La culpa la tiene solo el sake de Tsunade. Y Tsunade.

-Sí, Tsunade tiene toda la culpa.

-¿Ves? Todo arreglado, no pasa nada- Sasuke vio por el rabillo del ojo como el rubio se relajo tras esa declaración.

-Menos mal. Oye… no lo tengo muy claro por la borrachera, pero creo recordar que el sexo fue bueno.

- Supongo que debería darte las gracias por el alago, Uzumaki.

-No, si yo lo decía por qué no creo que dos personas que hayan follado tengan que llamarse por el apellido. ¿Te puedo llamar Sasuke?-dijo el rubio con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-¿A quién se le ocurre preguntar algo así, dobe?

- ¿"Dobe"? ¡Serás baka!

Justo cuando el rubio se levantaba para agredir a Sasuke con una cuchara, sonó la cafetera. Tuvo que detener su ataque pero de todas formas le siguió mirando mal mientras servía el café en dos tazas, casi tirando la radio por el camino y tropezándose con la alfombrilla que había delante del horno. -No debería darte café por insultarme, baka. –Sasuke le miró horrorizado ante la amenaza de quedarse sin café, pero se tranquilizó cuando el rubio le puso delante la taza humeante, acompañada de una sonrisa pícara-¿Leche? ¿Azúcar?

-No, lo tomo solo.

-¿Solo? Bueno, para gustos los colores… -Naruto cogió la otra taza, le puso leche y dos cucharadas de azúcar, después sacó una lata de un armario y la dejó en la mesa. – Si quieres galletas, cógelas.- El rubio abrió la lata, cogió un par de galletas y empezó a mojarlas en su café.- Bueno… ¿Y que es de tu vida? Perdona la pregunta, pero solo hablamos cuando coincidimos delante de la máquina del café y cuando te tengo que entregar algún informe, así que no se mucho de ti.

-Esto es otra teoría sobre las relaciones que la gente que ha follado debería tener, ¿no?- Naruto tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse un poco. ¿Responder o no responder a la pregunta? Tras pensarse las consecuencias que tendrían ambas opciones, se decantó por responder, al fin y al cabo, el rubio le había dado café.

- Bueno, mis padres murieron cuando tenía siete años en un accidente de coche y viví con una tía abuela mía, que estaba obsesionada con que me comportara como un miembro de la aristocracia, hasta que alcancé los veintiuno, me dieron la herencia de mis padres y me mudé. Me saque el máster en empresariales, así que fue fácil conseguir mi trabajo. Ah, y mi hermano esta en un psiquiátrico desde que tenía dieciséis por tener alucinaciones y ser un poco psicótico.

- Joder.

- Esa es la historia de mi vida en versión resumida. Te toca.

- ¿Eh? Ah, vale, vale.- Naruto se zampó la galleta que tenía en la mano y empezó a explicar.- Básicamente, a mi padre lo atropellaron cuando le llamaron del hospital diciéndole que mi madre estaba de parto. Cruzó un paso de peatones son mirar y un coche se saltó el semáforo. Mi madre murió en el parto. Me quedé en el orfanato hasta que tuve doce años y me adoptó un hombre que se llamaba Jiraiya. Cuando tenía yo quince años murió por cáncer de hígado, ya sabes, le iba el rollo del vinito y el puro. – Agarró otra galleta y se la quedó mirando.- Era un tío muy majo. Fue él el que me enseñó a manejar ordenadores. Bueno, volví al orfanato. A los dieciocho me echaron de allí, tuve que alquilar un apartamento con el sueldo de un trabajo a media jornada, pero al final me saqué un máster en informática y conseguí un puesto en la empresa. Ayer mi jefa se jubiló, hizo una fiesta y acabé acostándome con mi jefe. Fin de la historia.

- Vaya.- buscó con la mirada el reloj. Las once y media. El rubio también miró la hora. -Ha sido un placer conocerte, Naruto. Pero creo que tendría que ir tirando- apuró el café y dejó la taza en la mesa.- Tendríamos que repetir esto, me he entretenido.- Naruto se rio y cogió las dos tazas para echarlas al fregadero.

-¿Repetir? ¿La borrachera, el sexo, o el café?-siguió riéndose, mientras se levantaba a guardar la lata de las galletas.

Sasuke se giró para responderle una tontería cuando se topo con aquellos ojos azules. La radio era lo único que rompía el silencio mientras miraba al rubio detenidamente. Aunque se lo había tirado por culpa del nivel de alcohol en sangre, tenía que decir que el chaval no estaba nada mal. Naruto se puso rojo como un tomate y dejó la lata de las galletas en el mármol de la cocina.

-Pues… repetiremos lo que convenga, ¿no?- Sasuke contestó antes de girarse y empezar a ponerse la corbata.

-Sí… Podríamos…– escuchó al rubio acercándose a él, con una sonrisa en la cara.- Podríamos quedar mañana a tomar un café después del trabajo, ¿no?

-¿Para conocernos mejor? Sí, por que no. Tomamos un café, y… hacemos lo que convenga.- Sasuke miró hacia abajo intentando parecer más interesado en la corbata que en la conversación.

Naruto no volvió a abrir la boca, así que cuando estuvieron delante de la puerta, el moreno se vio obligado a hablar.

-Entonces… ¿Mañana a las cinco te va bien? ¿Delante del edificio de la empresa?

- Sí, sí… Sabes, creo que después del café podría pasar por tu casa a por los calzoncillos que te he prestado.

En ese momento, a Sasuke le faltó poco para ahogarse él solito con el nudo de la corbata.

-Eh, sí, claro, claro… y si eso te quedas allí un rato…-añadió tras recuperarse.

-¿Y tomamos otro café?- ¡Añádanle una sonrisa picarona bien sonrojada al comentario! En ese momento Sasuke estaba seguro de que él también estaba sonrojado por culpa de la indirecta del rubio.

De repente los dos se pusieron a reír.

-Sí, nos tomamos otro café… y lo que convenga, ¿no?- dijo Naruto dibujando de nuevo una sonrisa pícara en la cara mientras abría la puerta de la calle y empujaba suavemente al moreno fuera del apartamento.

Sasuke se giró a mirarlo, preguntándose que coño era lo que se hacía para despedirse en aquellas situaciones. Pero antes de que su mente consiguiera darle siquiera una sugerencia para decirle algo a Naruto, notó como el rubio lo agarraba de la corbata y le hacía bajar a su nivel para poder juntar sus labios con los suyos en un suave beso de despedida.

Traducción: Un morreo como Dios manda.

Se separaron cuando escucharon el sonido del ascensor parando en el rellano. La puerta se abrió y salió un vecino en chándal y con el periódico debajo del brazo que, ajeno a lo que acababa de interrumpir, les dio los buenos días y se metió en su casa.

De mientras, los otros dos, entre el bochorno por ser molestados en aquel momento, no pudieron hacer otra cosa que empezar a decir tonterías.

-Entonces mañana a las cinco.

-Sí, sí, y después a tu casa.

-Ah, sí. Mira, como el ascensor ya está aquí lo cojo… - Dijo Sasuke mientras se metía en el ascensor.

-Ajajajaja… ¿Pues… hasta mañana no?

Naruto esperó hasta que se cerraron las puertas del ascensor antes de meterse en su casa, y a Sasuke, desde el interior del ascensor, le tuvo que socorrer su mente debido a la confusión que llevaba encima :

•Cita: Cuando dos personas que se gustan mutuamente y quedan para ir a algún sitio, ocurre este fenómeno en el que…

Owari

Gracias por habernos dado una oportunidad y haber leído este oneshot. Ya saben, críticas, comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias...y si no les gustó para nada la historia, hacednoslo saber en los reviews!!

Nos vemos


End file.
